


Erin One-shot

by eringilbertz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbertz/pseuds/eringilbertz
Summary: This is basically Erin's reaction after she released the ghost and it threw Martin Heist out the window.





	Erin One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote when I was bored at school. I was gonna throw it away but I figured I leave it here for some feedback.  
> English isn't my first language so excuse any mistakes please or let me know, I'll change it.
> 
> This is only a one-shot so far...but I may be bored at school again.

Once back up in their office, Erin retrieved herself to one of the backrooms.  
Abby and Patty were already talking about how to get the entity back that Erin had just set free. 

Erin tried to free herself from her jumpsuit, striving it off her shoulder, but failed because she was still wearing her boots. Too exhausted to get them off, she left the jumpsuit halfway unzipped dangling off her waist.  
She sat on the sofa (they had put in the backroom in case they needed some rest in between their busting) and put her head in her hands, desperate not to cry. 

There was a soft knock on the door and it was opened without waiting for an answer. Erin didn't bother looking up. Holtzmann entered the room to talk to Erin, she had noticed that the petite brunette wandered off the second they came back up.  
She saw her sitting on the sofa, head in her hands, the top of her suit off. She was only wearing a thin tanktop underneath it.  
Holtzmann gulped, it was a fitted top, hugging Erin's perfect body and she had a hard time not staring at her, Erin is hiding a killer body underneath her weird clothing.  
She looked sad, so Jillian walked over to her. A hand found her way to Erin's shoulder and the couch next to her dipped. 

"Hiya, why you kidding? We could really use you out there, we have to come up with a plan to catch the ghost."

All Erin answered was "I'm so sorry." 

Though Jillian sensed that Erin was feeling guilty for setting the ghost free, she didn't let Erin know. 

"Whatcha sorry about, hun!?" Erin gave her a frustrated look, of course she knew what she was talking about.

"Letting the ghost escape-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Jillian interrupted her. 

"Oh, right, that one. Listen, it's a minor set back, no biggie, we'll just catch it again" with that, she put her arm around Erin's shoulders, earning herself a small smile from her. 

"It's just...he didn't believe us. He thought we were frauds, that we were crazy and making this up. I've been mocked for this my entire life, my family, every kid at my school, the neighbors, even my parents telling me I'm a crazy ghost girl and god, my therapist.." she trailed off, looking down at her hands in shame "They all thought I was crazy, but I knew it, I saw the ghost. I just couldn't prove them. And when this guy came up" she looked at Jillian with tears in her eyes "and didn't believe us, something in my head clicked and all the mocking, the insults and the pranks...it all came back. The difference was just that I could prove it this time. I wasn't crazy, I could prove it because we have, sorry had, the ghost." 

The pained expression Erin wore on her face killed Holtzmann, she didn't want her to hurt 

"I killed that man, Holtz, I killed him." She could tell Erin was deeply affected by this. While the other Ghostbusters thought of a plan to catch the ghost, the physicists sat in shame and regret because her action killed someone.

Jillian wanted to comfort her, tell her that it was his own fault, that he wanted to see the ghost...and no one can control the ghosts but before she could answer Erin shot up.

"I keep hurting people whenever I'm near ghosts. I guess...it would be best if I just left the team. I cant disappoint or hurt anyone that way anymore. You guys don't need me." 

She was about to walk to the door when Holtzmann shot up and gripped her hand. 

"Hold on, Erin! You're not going anywhere, we need you!" 

"No you don't, you do the gadgets and particle physics, Abby does everything because that's what she's good at and Patty's got the car and the history knowledge. You don't need me in this team." 

"Damn it, Erin! Stop it! I am not letting you quit!" Holtzmann was growing frustrated. 

Erin Gilbert was a gorgeous, incredibly smart, dorky woman with the truest most beautiful blue eyes but she was destroyed by the world, the way she was treated took all her confidence.  
She was full of self doubt, wanting to just fit in with the "normal people" but she wasn't normal, she was extraordinary, and Holtzmann knew.  
Just an hour ago, she was dancing through the office with her friends, celebrating the busted ghost.  
Erin had quite some dance moves, and Jillian didn't want to miss them, she wanted to see her happy again. 

Now she's sitting in the backroom with tears in her eyes doubting that she should be a part of their team.

Jillian didn't know what else to do so she went to grab Erin close and hold her as tight as possible, inhaling her flowery perfume. Oh how she wished to kiss the pain away from Erin.


End file.
